Jasper vs The School Councilor
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: Jasper always has a pained look on his face, and someone decides it's time to see the School Councilor. Too bad that Jasper has the powers of empathy on his side. CRACK!Fic


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I make any profit from them.**

**_Lynx: Please note that this is based off of the movie and not off of the book. You have to be 'real' observant to catch Jasper's pained expression. (Actually you have to be freaking oblivious not to see it.) Kind of sad at how badly the actor portrayed that look. There's no way a normal person could go around looking like that unless there was some sort of excuse or something. _**

_**Jasper Goes To School Counseling**_

He couldn't stand it. The overwhelming emotional waves that he kept feeling and not to mention the smell of blood made him feel sick and hungry all at once. He tried so damn hard to act like nothing was the matter, but he knew that someone caught on. Even if they didn't talk to him about it.

"Don't worry Jasper." Alice said soothingly to him, gently rubbing his arm. "I'm sure that they still think that you're in pain from the surgery."

"Didn't Carlisle tell them that a few months ago?" Jasper asked, lowering his voice so that the students around them couldn't hear what they were saying.

Alice nodded, and then frowned. "You think that they think that you should be healed by now..."

"If anyone knows that it'd be Edward. However he ditched today." He replied, turning smoothing to his locker and opening it up. "So I don't really know. I have a feeling that the teachers don't honestly believe that excuse. Besides a few."

"Hmm." Alice placed a thoughtful finger to lips as she looked around at the students. True, some were watching them, but only because they weren't normal. The teachers were always watching them with concerned eyes, mostly Jasper since he did in fact look like he was in lots of pain. "If anyone asks, you could just say that you were taken off of the painkillers."

"How many people do you think is going to believe that?" Jasper asked Alice, with a raised eyebrow.

"You'd be surprised at what humans believe and don't believe. Remember the Witch Trials back in 1692? How so many believed that one person was a witch and how fast everyone jumped on to the bandwagon at accusing other innocents? As long as your convincing, it shouldn't be a problem." Alice replied. "You also have your empathic style. Just force them to believe through your emotions."

"That's sabotage." Jasper choked back his laughter as he easily got out of his books and shut the locker door. "You honestly want me to do that?"

"I said only if they asked." Alice reminded, rolling her eyes. "Not by whim of choice."

"Right because the teachers are just dying to ask me why I look like I've been stabbed with a knife or something." Jasper replied, smirking just a bit.

Alice gently rubbed his arm, "I think Carlisle told them that you fell down during a hiking trip."

"Because that's so easy to do." Jasper snickered. "I'll see you after class." He called to her before he went into his physics class.

Alice just happily bounded down the hallway, knowing all to well what was going to happen.

-----------------------------------------

The teacher kept looking over her shoulder. Jasper had a feeling that the teacher was looking right at him. He was struggling really, really hard not to listen to all the emotions running around. What was harder to do was ignore the smell of the human scent. He hated being the only one in the family that couldn't control his thrust. He worried about it constantly until Emmett and Edward decided to knock him out of it literally and figuratively.

He continued writing his notes. The class seemed to take forever. If it wasn't for the constant looking behind the shoulder routine, Jasper would have died from boredom. Just what was the teacher trying to look at? Everyone was paying attention, or at least, he looked behind _his _shoulder to see one of the students already asleep, some.

When she was finally done talking and passed out the worksheet they needed to do until the hour was over, Jasper caught her looking at him and kept her eyes locked on him and on him only. He furrowed his eyebrows as a familiar wave of emotion 'concern' drove in his mind. Just what was she so concerned about?

He took his worksheet and passed the rest to the student behind him. He read through the questions and had to pretend to think about it before he could write down the answer. Humans were easy to fool, but not all of them. Bella for an example was going to be someone that was going to be hard to fool. Especially since she already seemed to have an idea that Edward wasn't normal.

Jasper didn't really jump when he noticed the teacher standing next to him, just about to tap his shoulder. The overwhelming scent of her blood flowing and the natural prickling feeling called 'concern' was easy to tell. "Yes Mrs. Newman?" He asked finally.

"Jasper," She said, winging her hands. Now the concern took the back burner and anxiety came into the spotlight, making his eyebrows raise and his dead heart squeeze. "I want you go to see the councilor before the hour's up." She handed him a white pass that had dry-erase marker signing her name and the councilors name.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, sitting up straight and curious. Just what could be making this teacher seem so anxious? She was acting like she was waiting for an explosion of anger or some sort strong emotion.

"No!" She said quickly, backing up just a bit in defense. "No, it's just that I think it would be a good idea. Maybe get some feelings out of the way."

This time, Jasper had to groan. _So the teachers really did decide that I was in pain not because of a fake surgery, but because of something else. _"Do you want me to go right now? I can do this as homework if you want."

"That might be a good idea." The teacher said, awkwardly patting his shoulder before leaving his desk to go back to her own.

Jasper sighed, grabbing his books and getting up from the chair. He pushed it in and walked down the hallway. Just as he did he blinked when Alice came practically gliding over to him. "So you got yourself sent to the councilor's office." She teased.

"You saw that." Jasper accused. "And you knew it even before I left."

"I was actually wondering how long it was going to take the teachers until they finally asked you to go." Alice agreed. "Don't worry Jasper, you won't hurt him." She patted his arm before entering the girl's restroom.

He rolled his eyes and continued down towards the councilor's office. What was he going to say? What could he say? What was the councilor going say? Would Carlisle have to hear about it? Would Esme? God he hoped not.

Jasper opened the door and quietly shut it and sat down in one of the chairs. The councilor didn't seem to either notice him or care that he was there. He hoped it would be the latter. It would be a short visit and he wouldn't be spending his time here.

"Jasper." The councilor spoke and turned to him, watching him. "Pleased to see that you agreed to come."

"I'm...glad to be here." Jasper replied uncertainly. "Is there something the matter?"

He took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead. The sweet emotion called 'boredom' radiated passed. "Yes, actually. My fellow teacher, Mrs. Newman actually came on behalf of some confidential persona to have me talk to you about this...pain you are having. I doubt it's from the surgery."

"And why would you say that?" Jasper asked, shifting just a bit. Who was the confidential persona that went to Mrs. Newman about the 'pain' that he was having? Who would know about it? There was no way someone from this small school could have came across such information and have the whole school turn deaf.

The councilor watched him for the longest time, trying to debate about what he should say next. Jasper prepared himself for the worse. "Jasper are you in any way religious?"

Jasper's mouth could have dropped from shock at the unexpected question, but managed to keep it closed. "Why would you ask me that?" He asked carefully.

"Well," The councilor looked at him with tired eyes. "There are a lot of ways of coping through pain. Going to church once and a while might help. But that is if your religious. Have you tried writing in a journal?"

_What sort of pain does he think I'm in? _Jasper asked himself, confused by what Mrs. Newman and the person that wasn't even mentioned said about it. Depression? No way would that look obvious. Maybe he should try to hunt more or something. "Yes, I have a journal." He replied, after realizing that he was keeping someone waiting for him.

"Do you find it to be helpful? Sometimes talking about it can also be a good asset. Now, now I know you may think that I'm untrustworthy and dishonest, but I'm here to listen. I also might be able to help you find a suitable therapist."

Jasper just stared, "No, I don't think that would be necessary. But thank you."

"Then why are you in pain?" The councilor asked finally. "What causes you to be in pain?"

Jasper could tell that the councilor wasn't being at all curious, nor was he trying to be helpful. What he was trying to do was go over the same questions he asked all the other students that saw him. The same questions he learned to ask in his career. _What a sad guy. _He thought, trying hard not to pity the councilor. _I guess I don't have a choice. _He focused on one emotion and one emotion only.

When the councilor finally slumped over and fell on top of his desk, Jasper left and sighed when he saw Alice standing in front of the door. Rosalie and Emmett were also there.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"So, you knocked him out with your touchy-feely powers." Emmett teased, flexing his hands like a cat.

"Didn't really have much of a choice. I wonder who this confidential person the councilor was talking about, and why they were concerned about me."

"It's possible that they weren't." Rosalie replied, rolling her eyes. "They just wanted to see you suffer."

"Oh it wasn't me that suffered through it all." Jasper admitted. "The councilor isn't really into our students."

"No wonder he put Edward in biology with a girl that he knew was going to bring him down." Emmett laughed.

"Be nice Emmet." Alice abolished. "We don't know a thing about Bella. I do know though that Edward's going to become very good friends with her."

"She's not one of us." Rosalie snapped, "There's no way a human can fit in with a bunch of us."

"Careful babe we're surrounded by a whole lot of them." Emmet teased. "Now then, shall we go to our next class?"

"Sure." Jasper looked over at Alice. "Alice wait, I want to talk."

"Okay." Alice waved goodbye to the other two vampires before turning to hers. "What is it?"

"Do you by any chance know who the confidential person the councilor was talking about?" Jasper asked.

"No," Alice said, with a light shrug. "I don't. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Jasper placed an arm around her and guided her down the hallway, missing the happy-successful smirk that was on her face.


End file.
